Anniversary
by Yonny Chintya Hasty Syafutry
Summary: Kazune melangkah masuk dalam gudang yang dulunya adalah tempat harta karun gadis bermata zambrut itu. Sebuah tulisan dalam kertas yang lusuh jatuh dari meja yang berdebu itu.


**_DISCLAIMER :_**

 ** _KAMICHAMA KARIN KOGE DONBO_**

 ** _WARNING :_**

 ** _OC, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, MISSTYPO DLL :V_**

 ** _PRESENT~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Untuk sosok lelaki yang kini memilih hidup bersamaku..

Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan atau kurang kerjaan tapi biarkan aku sejenak berkisah mengenang kembali masa dimana kita masih mencintai kekasih kita dahulu.

Waktu itu kamu adalah orang yang selalu ku jadikan luapan emosi ku. Disaat pacar sah ku menyakiti diriku, aku selalu mengadu padamu, dan kamu selalu menghiburku saat aku menangisinya. Padahal kamu sering bertengkar dengan pacarmu karena aku. Jujur saja aku ga pernah terniat menjadi sosok penghancur hubungan orang. Hanya saja ga tau kenapa setiap aku tersakiti, atau mempunyai masalah lain hanya kamu yang terlintas di benakku. Mungkin karena kita sudah bersama dari kecil, aku menganggapmu teman terbaik ku dan kamu pun demikian.

Sampai akhirnya hubungan ku kandas dengan pria itu, saat aku ingin mengadu padamu dirimu malah tersenyum hangat dan mengelus kepalaku. Kamu bilang kamu akan pergi jauh mengejar impianmu, dan kamu menyuruhku lebih kuat karena untuk beberapa saat kamu ga bisa menghiburku lagi.

Aku menangis sangat kencang. Bukan karena hubungan ku kandas, tapi karena kamu meninggalkan ku. Aku tak tau nanti harus bagaimana. Dan lagi rasanya hatiku lebih tercabik ketika mendengar ucapan mu barusan. Tak sempat kamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal aku langsung lari dan pergi dari mu. Rasanya aku ga bisa terima dengan kenyataan yang ada. Aku tau kamu ingin mengejarku tapi ego mu menyanggah tubuh mu, dan kamu membiarkan aku pergi begitu saja.

10 tahun berlalu dan kini umurku telah menginjak kepala 3, dan aku belum berkeluarga. Semenjak kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk menutup pintu hatiku dengan erat. Tidak ada yg dapat membuka nya.

Saat itu aku sedang bekerja di sebuah cafe kecil yang cukup ramai. Aku di datangi seorang tukang pos yang memberikan kotak berbalut kertas kopi dan diatas nya bertuliskan namaku. Saat ku membuka nya ternyata kamu yang mengirimkan nya. Bagaimana kamu bisa tau tempat kerjaku?. Didalam nya berisikan satu stel baju kebaya yang sangat indah dan sebuah surat yang di tulis tangan oleh mu.

"Assalamualaikum, haloo apa kabarmu?? Masih inget sama aku ga? Jangan bilang ga inget nanti ga aku belikan es krim kesukaan mu lagi loh hahaha. Oh iya, maafin aku ya karna waktu itu aku ga mengejar mu. Karena aku takut kamu makin down nantinya. Maaf juga untuk 10tahun ini aku ga pernah memberi kabar ke kamu karena aku ga punya keberanian untuk menghubungi mu. Aku tau kamu sangat marah kepadaku. Tapi aku ga bisa biarin kamu terus terusan marah kepadaku, karena aku ga bisa bantu baikin kalau kriput mu nambah banyak hahaha"

Aku tersenyum membacanya, mukaku memerah dan aku rasanya ingin mencubitin dia.

"--Oh iya, dengan datang nya surat ini aku mau bilang kalau minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Indonesia, dan sehari setelah nya aku akan melamar seorang gadis yang selama ini menungguku disana."

Senyum ku pudar dan bibirku pucat. Di pelipus mataku terasa berat dan pedih. Kurasa mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"--Itu aku kirimin juga baju kebaya yang di desain teman ku, bagus kan? Dan ku harap pada hari itu kamu akan memakainya dan mendampingiku nanti."

Air mataku jatuh ke surat yang barusan ku baca. Aku ga bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Badan ku terasa panas. Semua karyawan khawatir melihatku. Aku izin dan meminta pulang duluan. Bersyukur yang punya toko pengertian.

Saat sampai dirumah aku langsung menghempaskan badanku ke kasur. Aku menangis sekencang-kencang nya. Rasanya hatiku tercabik cabik lagi setelah 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku ga menyangka dia akan melamar Pacar lamanya. Mereka sangat langgeng, dan aku iri. Iri dengan wanita yang akan dinikahin nya nanti. Apakah nanti aku sanggup mendampinginya saat dia ingin melamar pacarnya? Apa aku akan sekuat itu? Mungkin inilah saat nya aku harus lebih dewasa untuk menerimanya.

Setelah seminggu full aku berusaha menerima segala nya. Datanglah hari dimana kamu akan melamar gadis yang kamu bicarakan itu. Di depan kaca aku memandangi diriku. Terlihat mata yang sembab dan masih banyak menampung air mata yang ingin di keluarkan. Namun aku sudah bertekad untuk menerima apapun yg terjadi nantinya.

Klakson mobil pun terdengar dari depan rumah ku. Ayah ibuku tampak sudah berpakaian rapi, kurasa mereka juga akan ikut menemani karena dia memang orang yang juga dekat dengan orang tua ku.

Ayah,ibumu dan kamu duduk di ruang tamuku. Aku yang sudah mempersiapkan diri segera keluar dan bersalaman dengan orang tua mu. Aku di puji cantik sama ibumu, dan kamu memandangiku tanpa henti sehingga membuatku sedikit salting.

"Ah, mending kita langsung pergi aja soalnya nanti takut kesiangan." tuturku Sembari mengalihkan perhatian.

"Loh, emang mau kemana?" katamu dengan raut wajah bingung

"Bukan nya kamu mau ngelamar gadis yang kamu maksud maren?"

"Lah ini kan udah sampe, mau kemana lagi coba hahaha." ujar mu sembari ketawa.

"He? Bukan nya kamu mau ngelamar pacar mu dulu? Kamu masih sama dia kan?"

"Oh dia, nggak lah. Dia aja udah nikah dan udah punya anak dua malahan. Aku itu mau ngelamar anak gadis dari ibu dan bapakmu"

"Lah? Aku dong?"

"Iya kamu, siapa lagi. Ga mungkin kucing betina peliharaan mu kan."

Wajahku langsung memerah, sontak seluruh orang di ruangan tertawa melihat tingkah ku. Aku benar benar ga tau dengan kejadian sebenernya. Ku kira kamu akan melamar pacar lama mu. Aku ga nyangka kalau yang kamu maksud adalah aku.

"Jadi, kamu mau ga jadi temen hidupku?"

Aku melihat ke ayah dan ibuku, mereka tersenyum lembut. Lalu aku mengangguk sembari menyembunyikan wajah merah ku. Kamu langsung memeluku. Orang tua kita tampak senang dengan keputusan ini.

Sampai akhirnya kita duduk berdua diatas pelaminan. Kamu mengenggam erat tangan ku dan tersenyum lembut ke arah ku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Rasanya aku benar benar bahagia, air mataku terbalaskan dengan kebahagiaan ini.

\--

Air mata yang ditahan pun tak terbendung lagi. Isak tangis Kazune pun terdengar dari balik kamar. Anak kecil ber-iris zambrut itu keheranan melihat ayah nya yang menangis tersendu-sendu dengan sebuah kertas yang di pegang nya. Tangan mungil nya menghapuskan air mata ayah kandung nya itu. Kazune pun melihat kearah gadis kecil di depan nya. Sontak ia menghapus air mata nya karena tak ingin membuat anak nya khawatir.

"Papa kenapa? Papah sakit?"

"Papah gakppa. Papah cuma teringat dengan seorang wanita yang mirip sama kamu." tutur Kazune sembari mengangkat anak nya ke pangkuan nya.

"Emang ada yang mirip sama aku pah?"

"Ada, dia sedang mengawasi kita dari atas bersama tuhan. Dia sangat cantik sekali seperti kamu."

"Wah berarti dia bidadari dong pah."

"Iya dia bidadari yang telah melahirkan bidadari kecil papah ini." ujar Kazune sembari menggelitikan anak nya.

Suzune pun lari karena jahil ayahnya itu. Kazune pun kembali tersenyum lagi. Kertas yang ia pegang tadi kembali di bacanya sampai halaman terakhir.

"--dan hari ini jatuh pada hari pernikahan kita ke 6 tahun. Aku harap kamu dan anak kita akan selalu bahagia. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut bersama-sama membesarkan anak kita. Dia sekarang pasti sudah menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik. Aku akan selalu melihat mu dari langit bersama tuhan. Aku selalu mencintai dan menyayangi kalian"

Kazune pun melihat kearah luar jendela. Terlihat langit biru yang sangat cerah. Senyum kecil tergambarkan dari bibirnya.

"Kami juga selalu mencintaimu Karin."

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOOO, MASIH INGAT SAMA AKO?!?! /GA

AKO AUTHOR YANG BANYAK HUTANG FANFIC ITILOHHJ /BANGGA

WWWW SUDAH LAMA AKU HIATUS DAN KINI BALIK PAKE AKUN BARU /MEMANG DASAR KAMU GA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB

YOSH SEMOGA KALYAN DAPAT MENIKMATI CERITA DARI HASIL KEGABUTAN KU

JAAAA~


End file.
